Witches and Wolves
by GirlyGirl687
Summary: My first FanFic. I kept messing up so here it is so far... Hope you like it. Rated M to be on the safe side...Jake/OC ON HIATUS! Not sure if I am going to continue! Sorry!
1. Info

Name: Lily Rose Luna Maria Wolfe

Birthday: December 20th

Age: 16 and a Half

Personality: Kind, Funny, Mischievious, Sweet, Loving, Loyal and Veeery Trustworthy

Looks: Pale blonde curls(Normally she leaves it in a straightish/wavey way) to a few inchs above her waist, D-cup, thin(ROCKIN BODY!), 5'10, looks small and innocent, pale blue doe eyes framed by naturally black long lashes, small nose, tan(Not as tan as the La Push boys) and femminine.

Interests: Sports, Swimming, Having Fun and Playing With Dogs

Family: Father commited suicide after caught mother cheating(I was 4), Mother died in a car crash killing her baby brother and was pregnant with girl, Cousins; Nikki(Tanish, blue eyes, b-cup, black shoulder length hair PARTY GIRL!), Meagan(Grey eyes flat cheast, orange bob, tomboyish)Rose(Red red hair half way down back, green eyes, C sup, motherly) ~Rose's fraternal twin Violet(Brown hair same length as twins, violet eyes, c-cup, kind and silly)all same age. 18 year old brother lives seperatly in Forks Andy(Brownish blonde hair and greemish brown eyes).

Her House(She's richer than the Cullen's!): 5 floors

1st Floor(Basement): A large room with almost every game possible(Electronic wise) 62 inch plasme tv.

2nd floor(Main) Living room/Dining room: 42 inch plasme tv(Shaw on demand and dvd palyer), 2 large cushy couches 4 massaging recliners, brown table fits 20 people altogether, bookshelf with millions of movies. Pictures(Drawn from dreams especially jake wolf~Wasn't told even though my freaking brothers a wolf, assholes, colored and framed) Kitchen: Large high tech kitchen can fit the whole pack, fully stoched(LOTS OF EVERY FOOD IMMAGINABLE!) with a counter too. Bathroom the size of jake's room: Walk in shower, sink and toliet. (~NOTE ALL WASHROOMS AND CLOSETS IN THE HOUSE ARE ALL STOCKED TO EVERY PRODUCT KNOWN TO WOMEN! SOME MALE CLOTHES IN CLOSETS!~) Near the washroom there is a HUGE light brown set of midevil type doors without handles thats locked for witchyness(IMMA WITCH!) And a library stocked with every book known to man OR woman.

3rd floor: 10 master rooms all the size of jake's dad's living room all the same except different color themes: King size bed with 10 pillows and sheets/comferters/ect, walk-in closet, large bathroom with jake's room sized tubs, walk in shower, large vanity/counter/sink, toilet. Dresser, bookstand with books and cd players and large veraity of cds, large windows and desk next to bed with alarm clocck(hightech). Ps theres two ove staircases leading to the 2nd floor and at the a large door leading to a staircase that lead to a 5 locks door for her room.

4th floor: My room: Its the size of the cullend living room and themed with purple, pink and white. King size canopy bed with 20 satin pillows and lots of satin sheets and comfertor(DIfferent light Purples). White desk with really awesome alarm clock and mini radio. A few plushies on wall shelves, more pics of wolves, and some pics of family on walls. 42 inch plasma tv on wall with shaw on demand and dvd player, dvds. A white large bookstand with her favorite books, idock(Can plug in ipod or iphone) cd player with dome cds. Mini fridge fully stocked. Desk with brand new silver mac and comfy chair and internect thingy. Her closet is like a mini mall. Clothes from formal, casual, cute, borinish, average and sexy, with shoes and accesories. Jeans and t-shirts and that stuff was in her dresser. Her bathrooms larger than the others. The walk-in-shower and tub were both jake room sized. The counter was clear but all the products were placed around in drawers, all the stuff like soaps and shampoos and conditioners were all fruit scented, and the toilet was comfy she has a salon chair(Movable) in front of the giant mirror. A full length mirror on the door and a water proof radio. In her room I have two really big fancy windows(My windows face the sunrise) and theres a balcony with a nice rocking couch thing that faces the sunrise.

5th floor: A large green house type top with a pool taking up almost all of it. A few chaises fill the look. To get to this floor you have to use 4 staircases at the other end of the hallway. Through the patio opn the top floor is a 10 person hot tub and tv.

Outside: It looks like a hige mansion and theres 6 garages, 1 has my baby a black motercycle with purple flames and my other baby a blue bike. They were the type of bikes guys drool over. I also had a mini fix it garage. 2nd had my black convertable, sleek, fast and AWESOME! 3rd is my big SUV that your likely to see in the city. 4th is my red porshe, and 5th is my awesome black sleek truck. 6th is my black Volvo The driveway from the road is 15 minutes. 1 hr run to my neighbor the Blacks. The driveway just fits your car but widens visably.


	2. Chapter 1

I had 1 day before school since today was Sunday and I had already showered. I went to put on my outfit I decided for a light purple tank top that

showed a LOT of cleavage and 5 cm of tummy skin, dark blue jeans that flared at the bottom and down the sides had dark purple glittery vines and

stuff, a medium purple hoodie and medium purple strappy 2 inch heels. I went to put on pink lip gloss, black mascara and a tiny bit of eye liner, a

bit of sparkly purple eye shadow. I put in two pearl earrings and my necklace that was woven with the Quilliette symbol. I also slipped on a pale

violet choker and let my hair down. My nails were long and clean. I grabbed my black leather purse in it was: first aid kid, disinfectant, lip gloss, 30

packs off juicy fruit gum, mini water bottle, small tissue pack, pink blackberry, itouch and ipod plus my wallet. It was kinda warm but with a breeze

and clouds. I grabbed the basket that had 50 muffins: lemon poppy-seed, bran, chocolate chip and regular chocolate and wrapped it in a red plaid

picnic blanket, put it in a woven brow basket and had a red ribbon on top. I had my coffee in a thermos and went in my SUV. The man who

answered the door was Billy Black in his wheel chair. I saw he had Sam Uley over, probably talking about when Jake would get back from his trip in

a year. "Hi! I just moved in down the road and thought I'd bring muffins to the neighbor! I'm Lily!" I said and smiled. They all just stared. The boys

all had the tattoo and wore jean shorts(My brother was in their group) "When'dya move in?" He asked. "Today! My mother passed away a month

ago and I decided I wanted to be closer to my big brother." I smiled softly. All of a sudden Andy in all his glory came out saw me. "SIS!" He shouted

startling everyone before grabbing me in his famous bear hugs. "An..dy...Can't...Brea...the!" I said before he put me down and looked super

happy. "Is that the same Andy who was all sad and boring before?" "Wow" "His sisters hot!" Were comments I heard. "When'd you get here? I

haven't seen you since the funeral...?" He asked. "I built a house with Nikki, Meagan, Rose and Vi!" She said chipper. "They're staying with me for a

couple months. But the worst part is they wanna use my babies!" I pouted. "Sis, you need to sell some of your cars!" He said and shook me. "I

only have two bikes, an SUV, my Volvo, my convertible, my truck and my Porsche! I got rid of my red bike..." I said and pouted. "Well, bye, if you

wanna check out my awesome house WE built feel free to drop bye bro..." I said and walked away... I went for a quick shopping spree in Forks

when a 3 flawless girls were gawking at me. Well the girl with the long brown hair and yellow eyes was trying to say help! through eye contact.

She wore a t-shirt and jeans. The short haired pixie was wearing a purplish dress and the blond had a little t-shirt and jeans. They were all

inhuman THAT I wasn't sunny, but it wasn't cold. "You smell like candy!" The pixie exclaimed as I left the bags in the car to walk through the woods.

"She's pretty..." The blond said. "Pardon if this offends you but I have to ask..." I bit my lip. "Go on!" The blond snapped. "Your vampires if I'm not

mistaken?" I asked polity. "Yup." The brunette said. "This is Bella, Rosalie and I'm Alice!" Alice said. "Come with us please?" Rosalie asked and they

flew with inhuman speed to the house. I beat them though. "How did you beat us?" Alice asked confused. I just smiled as my phone rang. "Hello?

Lily speaking..." I said with a smiled. My smile disappeared. "NO TOUCHING MY CARS!" I shouted. "Nik, I'm selling the Porsche. So under no

circumstances may you touch it! Why? I'm buying a purple one, I'm getting bored of the red one..." I spoke like we were discussing selling clothes.

"Wanna go shopping in Paris tomorrow? No... Why not! You never wanna go out of the country to shop! I NEED new clothes Nik... I know I have

enough for a mall, but I can't wear a dress twice to go to the meeting... Fine, just to Seattle then, bye guys" I pouted. I put my phone away.

"Sorry... Two of my friends refuse to let me use them as dress up dolls, and the other two are opposed to go out of the country to shop... Such

boring people!" I said. "She is so smart! Right Rose? I feel like I've seen her though..." Alice murmured. "It is possible that I met you in one of my

dreams, I can't place it... Do you know where I can find a sketch pad?" I asked. Confused (They introduced themselves) Edward passed me a

sketch pad a pencil. I closed my eyes and let the drawing come to life on the pad. I drew from the dream and let it come. "Intriguing" "Fascinating"

"Freaky" "Strange" "Cool" "AWESOME!" They started asking questions. "Come to my house..." I said. (ITS ON THE BORDER) They followed. Esme

and Carslile had to go away for a couple years. "NIKKI! MEAGAN! VIOLET! ROSE! GET YOUR UNFASHIONABLE ASSES DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!" I

shouted and then they were there. Meagan had boy shorts, a blue t-shirt and blue bear slippers. Nikki had on a neon pink sports bra, dark blue

denim short shorts and pink bunny slippers with her hair in to high braided pig tails. Violet had green frog pj bottoms, pink bunny slippers and a

orange tank top with a cat on it her hair was major bed head. Rose had a ugly brown ankle length skirt, forest green tunic and matching flats her

hair was in a messy bun. "You guys should never wear those THINGS your wearing in front of company! I'm gonna have to burn the suitcases you

brought!" I said in frustration and slipped off my jacket and shoes. "How sad..." Alice said. "Cuz, why the hell is there vampires in our-I mean your

house?" Rose asked. "Ro, these vampires are the ones I had the dream about! I TOLD YOU THEY WERE REAL YOU LITTLE TWERPS!" I said jumping

up and down. The Cullen's looked at me like I was crazy, my cousins looked beyond pissed. "WE'RE THE SAME AGE WEIRDO!" Nikki shouted. "I'm

awesomer than you though! MUHAHAHA!" I said skipping in a circle. "Sorry, got a Little carried away..." I said sheepishly. "We should go, till

another time..." Eddy-boy said. "Kay! I WANNA GO CLIFF DIVING! Nik, Ro, Lil, Megz, PWEASE?" Violet asked. "YAY! I WANNA GO! PWEASE RO?" I

joined in. "ME TOO! PWEASE RO?" Nikki joined. "YESSSSSSSSSSS! RO YA GOTTA SAY YES!" Meagan pleaded. "Fine..." She grumbled. (It surprisingly

got sunny and kinda warm, hehehe) Meagan had on a light blue tankini top, dark blue board shorts and blue flip flops. Violet had a green bikini

that had crossed back and booty shorts with black and white polka dots on it and slipped on green flip flops and put her hair in a pony tail. Rose

did the same but had a red bikini with a takinini top and red flip flops and slipped on a black mini-skirt(I help them with outfits, well, aside from

when they're alone they dress kinda good. We're all psycho when together). Nikki had a tiny black bikini with board shorts and put her hair in a

side ponytail. I put on my tiny light pink bikini that had thick staps that you had to pull on, it was kinda halter top themed, and a matching bottom

that was like a mini-skirt, and pulled my hair into pigtails. We got in my convertible and drove(With towels) to the cliff. Slipping off her skirt we all

ran to the edge. "On 3!" We said. "1...2..." When all of a sudden we were pulled away from the cliff. "Are you trying to get yourselves killed?" My

brother shouted. His friends watched. I pouted. "God... You are such a buzz kill, we wanted to have fun..." I said. "Yeah, you ain't the boss of us!"

Nikki said. "So boring! I wanna jump!" Violet said. "It would be so cool! Why not captain buzz kill?" Meagan asked. "Guys, we should get GOING!"

Rose said and winked. We all grabbed hands and jumped giggling. After we got back up, Andy looked like he was gonna scream. "Hey, wanna go

to my pool Nik? Ro it's funner there and not as cold? Vi, wanna? Megz, you can jump in the deep end and get back at us for making you wear a

skirt yesterday!" I said and we went home. We ended up playing racing video games in our pj's. I wore my dark blue short shorts, light blue

bra(I'm unselfconscious) and blue puppy slippers and was wrapped in my blanket. Meg was in green frog pj pants, a light green tank top and

green frog slippers. Ro was in gray sweats, a light gray t-shirt and gray mouse slippers. Her hair and Vi's were in messy buns. Vi had hot pink

tweety pj pants, light pink t-shirt that said ROXY and had medium pink short sleeves and pink bunny slippers. Nik had black yoga pants with a neon

purple band attached to the waist(Was bought like that), neon purple sports bra and purple cat slippers. Her hair and mine were messy but it

looked kinda hot. "No! YOU CHEATED VI!" I screamed chasing her with the wireless remote when Andy's 'Pack' of friends came in. "VI GET BACK

HERE! YOU GOT RO TO PUSH ME WHEN I WAS WINNING! IMMA KILL YOU!" I screamed and she giggled and ran. "YOU CAN'T HIDE FOREVER VIOLET

BRADLY GRADY!" I shouted and ran after Rose. "I'M SORRY LIL! VI'S MY TWIN! I HAD TO! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" She screamed and ran up the

stairs after Vi. "Well, Nik wanna go a round?" I asked. Me and Nik were both pros at this game. "Your on Lil!" She said and we both tried our best,

but we all know I won. "Yes! YES! I BEAT YOU! I WANT CAKE!" I screamed and ran to the kitchen. "I WANT CAKE TOO!" Nik yelled and ran up to me.

"Cake? I want cake!" Rose said. "What? You gotz cake?" Vi asked. It was a giant chocolate cake. ~5 minutes later~ "That was good cake!" I said.

"I'M HYPER!" Rose and Vi screamed. "ME TOO!" Me and Nik screamed. "WEEEEEEEEEEE!" Meg said. We kinda got super psycho when we were

hyper. "I WANNA JUMP ON ONE OF THE BEDS!" I screamed and we all ran the first room and jumped. They sat down and watched TV till they fell

asleep(The boys) And we passed out while jumping. Meg had fallen off and was sprawled on the floor. Ro and Vi had ben hugging and jumping

resulting in them tangled with each other and halfway off the bed. Nik was in an uncomfortable pose and I had been sprawled on my back on top

of her.


	3. Chapter 2

The guys were sleeping. I made some coffee and lots of toast, eggs, bacon and hash-browns. Soon the boys woke up. "MEAGAN! VIOLET! ROSE!

NIKKI! BREAKFAST! WAKE UP OR YOU'LL BE GOING HOME EARLY!" I shouted up the stairs. I had made enough breakfast for an army and the boys

were drooling at the food. They ran down the stairs. "We're going to school? We're gonna live here too?" They looked so happy. I nodded. "Do you

boys want some food?" I asked. They all said yes. I set up the table and we all sat(It fitted 30 now :P) "Dig in!" I said and started. "We start

school today so up! We gotta get dressed and go! NOW!" I shouted and them. We were taking the SUV. I put on 2 inch black strappy heels(IT

WAS HOT OUT!), jean shorts that went mid-calf, a black little tank top that made my chest look bigger. My hair went in a ponytail, lip gloss, and

mascara, eye liner and black eye shadow. Nikki wore her hair in a braid. She had green short shorts, a pink tank top off the right shoulder and

white sneakers with an inch of a heel. She had lip gloss and mascara/eye liner and gray eye shadow. Rose had a cute brown knee length skirt, a

light brown tank top, chunky brown beads and gold gladiator flats. She had her hair wave and only had lip gloss. Violet had black short shorts, a

violet halter top and purple 1 inch high top-type shoes that went to under the knee. Her hair was the same as Rose and she had eye line/mascara

and reddish lip stain. Meagan had blue high tops, dark blue knee length shorts and a light blue t-shirt. She only had chap stick. We all grabbed our

bags/purses and blasted Kesha and went to school. People stared as we giggled our way to the office. "Hi!" I said with a sweet smile. "We

transferred here today, nice to meet you!" I smiled. "I'm Lily Wolfe, that's Violet and Rose Brady, Nikki and Meagan Grady!" I said and she smiled.

"Wonderful weather? Your in the same classes, isn't that nice..." The lady trailed off. When I turned I saw my brother(The hallways empty) and his

friends, but me heart stopped and everything dissapeared when I saw him. He was tall, tan, HOT, had the most deep and intriguing black eyes

that had a hint of brown, his hair was cut short and was slightly brown but mostly black. He wore a white t-shirt that showed his well-toned biceps

and chest, his shorts stopped at the knee and were worn-down but showed off his legs nicely. And the was those sneakers looked was amazing. I

could think of a few words to describe him: Godly, amazing, perfect absolute perfection. I flushed when he looked at me and smiled his pearly

whites. I smiled shyly at him and he waled with his friends. "Hey sis!" Andy called. His head snapped to my brothers face. "Hi... Who's your friend?"

I asked and smiled at him. He smiled back and I felt weak in the knees. He's so sweet. "Hi, I'm Jake. You are?" He asked and we smiled at each

other. "Lily. Lily Wolfe." I said and tucked a stray strand of hair off my face. "It was... Really nice meeting you!" He said and smiled widely. "Yeah, it

was nice meeting you to, Jake..." I smiled like an idiot when he left. "LIL! We're gonna be late!" Nik said. Once we got to class we handed the

teacher ur notices. Damn bastard made us introduce ourselves. "I'm Lily Wolfe" I said. "Rose Brady!" Rose said kindly. "Violet Brady!" Violet said

and grinned. "Nikki Grady!" Nikki said and hopped up and down. "Meagan Grady.." Meg said and snickered. "Can we sit now?" I asked Mr.

Somewhat. "Yeah, yeah" and muttered something no human ear could pick up, luckily we weren't human. It was something like 'Damn, rude youth'

The boys at the back(Pack) snickered. Either at the exact moment he said that someone made a joke(Possible) or they weren't human

either(Probable). We sat at the 5 empty seats behind them. "I'm Meagan, stop thinking dirty thoughts Paulie!" Meg hissed in Paul's ear. "Hot!" Paul

said. I zapped his ass. "OW!" He yelled. "Is there an issue back there?" Mr.? said. "No sir, we were just listening to your lovely lecture when Paul

suddenly yelled and ruined the enjoyment!" Lily said voice dripping with sarcasm the teacher didn't notice. "Yes...Well, don't do it again!" He said

trying to regain authority. "Oh, trust me sir, it won't" I said and smirked. We high fived. ~Skip to end of day~ "Did you see Paul's face when I

zapped him! Hil-ar-i-ous!" I laughed. We were sitting on a bench and laughing about pranks on Paul and Jared. "Did you see Jared when I told him

I met his mom and she told me to tell him his teddy was missing, Mr. Cuddles!" Nikki said. "And then he asked if she'd really told you about Mr.

Cuddles!" We were clutching our sides and laughing our heads of like the idiots we were. Unaware that the entire pack(Including Sam!) were

listening. "WHAT THE FUCK! WHY'D YOU PRANK US!" Paul shouted(The school was deserted, they didn't hear 'zapped his ass') and shook. "Why

Paulie! How dare you think we'd pull a prank on you and" I said. "Jare-Bear" We all cooed. All of a sudden Jake walked out. "Hey!" He smiled at me.

"Hi!" I said and smiled shyly. "How was the first day?" Jake asked. "Fun... And interesting..." I said. "Well, um, do you wanna hang out sometime?"

He asked blushing and looking away. "McKay!" I said dreamily. "I'll call you!" He said and I remembered to give him my phone number in Bio. "Kay!"

I said and smiled as he jogged away. "Wait! I HAVE A DATE WITH JAKE! WHAT SHOULD I WEAR! OMG!" I shrieked at my girls. "OMG! SLEEPOVER!

Pillow fights, truth or dare, games, MUSIC, dancing, GAMES and most importantly BOY TALK!" Nik said. "Let's invite the boys over for truth or dare!"

Me and Nik and Vi said. We turned on the boys and batted our eyes. "Would you like to have a slumber party with us?" We asked sweetly. "So we

have me, Nik, Ro, Vi, Meg, Em, Kim, Jake, Andy, Paulie, Jare-Bear, Sam, Quil, Emby, Seth, Leah-Leah, Collin, Brady and Chrys!" I said. "19 people for

a fucking sleep over!" They mumbled.


	4. Chapter 3

~That Night~ We were all in a circle on my bed(It's the biggest bed) and playing truth or dare. "Emily. Truth or Dare?" I asked. "Truth" She mumbled. I grinned. "What's Sammy like in bed?" I

snickered and they both went red. "Um... Good?" She said. I gave her a come on look. "OK! He's really good!" She said and they got tomato red. "OOOOOOOOOOO! Better use protection unless

you want lil Sammie's running around!" Nik said and we all snickered. "Ok! Violet! Truth or Dare?" She said scarily. "Dare me baby!" She said posed funnily. "I dare you to... lick Kim's foot!" She

said. "EWWWWWWWWWWW!" Kim shrieked as Vi licked her foot. "Kay! Lil, Truth or Dare hun?" She said. "Uh oh, she's being nice! This CAN'T be good! Dare!" I said. "I dare you to french kiss

Jake for two minutes!" She said. "And if you don't you know the consequences! Streak down the street in daylight!" Nik said. "Fine..." I blushed. I strutted over to him and he pulled me down. Our

lips touched and his tongue and my tongue played tag! LOL! A few people coughed. "Um, it's been 4 minutes guys! DON'T YOU HAVE TO FREAKING BREATHE OR SOMETHING!" Nik shouted.

"Uuuuuuuuuuh" We both said and separated turning red. "So either he's a good kisser or he's a great kisser!" Vi said. "Which is it?" Em asked. "Sorry. I don't kiss and tell!" I said and pouted over

my shoulder at them. "Rose. Truth or Dare?" I said giggled. "D-a-r-e!" She said and smiled innocently. "I dare you to kiss Nik!" I said. "French. 2 minutes."I said and held up to fingers. When Rose

turned I mouthed 'Payback is sweeeeeeeeeeeet' to her. After Rose and Nik locked themselves in different bathrooms and ran water. When they got back. "Em, truth or dare?" She asked. "Dare"

She said. "I dare you to give a lap dance to Sammy!" She giggled as Ciara(My favorite singer) 'My Goodies' played. "Damn! Em's got moves! Sammy doesn't seem to mind this dare Ro!" I

snickered. After. "Chrystal, truth or dare?" Em asked. "Truth." She stated. "Are you a virgin?" Em asked. "And if not how many times have you done the deed?" Em asked. We all knew K was 15

and a half. "No. And 16 times." She stated as if it were a simple fact. The guys gaped and we snickered. "Don't!" I said shuddered. "What's with her?" Paul whispered to Nik. Nik snickered. "She

didn't believe at first and asked for proof thinking there was no way she could show proof, Chrys tied her up, ductaped her eyes opened and said this was payback for not believing and shower her

16 2 hour long porn video type things while locked in a dark cell. The videos were of K and 16 different guys. 32 hours of hearing the moans from the videos and Lily's screams. Lily begged for us

to stop the video and let her out. Then...(Pause) K and her boyfriend at the time had a little...(ANOTHER FREAKING PAUSE) fun..." Nik said. "You little bitches knew what they fucking did to me!

YOU ASSES! I forgot the horror, finally, and you remind me!" I was glaring with horror filled wide eyes and shuddering violently. "The horror..." I muttered. "Oh, come on! It wasn't that bad! You

and Freddy got over the whole I'm too nervous faze and you lost your virginity that day!" Chrys said smiling like it was no big deal. "Rose, hey I have your permission to strangle her?" I asked

politely and smiled. "I guess. It's not like we're together anymore. You were the last one to date her though Lil... You don't have to ask me." Rose said and the guys quirked their eyebrows. "Please

don't kill me!" Chrys screamed and ran into the bathroom locking the door. "I'M BEGGING SOMEONE TO HELP ME!" She added. "Never! Bitch your gonna pay!" I growled. "MOMMY!" She yelped as I

banged the door open(After picking the lock of course) And some people snickered. "DIE!" I screamed at her. She ran away but crashed into the counter. "OW!" She said and grabbed her arm.

"Please leave..." Rose said. "Fine" She muttered before storming out. "YAY!" I danced. "Um..." One of the guys said. "Yes?" I smiled cruelly. "Well. Since Chrys is gone, Sam. Truth or dare?" I

asked. "Dare..." He said. "I dare you to go to chief Charlie's place and give ˙ˆm a pair of red panties and say that Bella forgot them at your place last night." I said and smiled. "Tomorrow." I

added. "O..kayy" He gulped. "Um... Jake, truth or dare?" He asked. "Truth..." He said and stared wide eyes. "Who in this room do you want to shag the most?" Sam asked. "Um...Uh...Er...lily..." He

said it really quitely so we strained to hear him. "Okay then..." I said. "BED TIME CHILDREN!" Rose said in a 'I'm the mom so I'm the fucking boss' tone. "Yes mother" We all said sarcastically

before going to bed. ~Morning~ Yawn. No ones up. It's already 7. "Morning" I smiled as Jake walked in. "Mornin'" He said and plopped down on the couch as everyone walked in. "Anyone want

ommlettes, toast, pancakes, bacon, sausages and hashbrowns?" I asked as I ate my food(I got lots of everything). They all dug in and I realized I was still in my pjs. I went to change into my

white knee length silk skirt, light pink tank top, white flats and a tiny bit of lip gloss. My girls were in white tank tops and jeans. "We're going back to Aunty. Sorry." They said and used a spell to

disapear to home. "Sorry..." I muttered and went back upstairs.


	5. Chapter 4

"THOSE JERKS!" I screamed into my pillow. "Oh well…." I said and got up. "You okay?" Jake asked. "Yeah… So, um Jake? Er….(Pause) What's up?" I chickened out. "Not much… Where are your

cousins?" He asked. "They left…" I said. "Oh, sorry… Listen! I wanted to ask you if, um, you, uh, wanted to um go out on a date?" He asked. "I'd love to!" I squealed. "Kay. Tomorrow at 12 pm?

Okay?" He asked. "Sure!" I said and smiled widely. "I'VE GOT A DATE WITH JAKE! EEEEEEPPPPPPP! Hey, that rhymed!" I giggled. "Hm, what to wear? Casual but cute? Sexy and fancy? Dress?

Heels? T-shirt? Jeans? Skirt? Sneakers? OMG! I DON'T KNOW!" I banged my head on a wall. Then went and slept till 6 am. I showered, brushed and curled my hair, brushed my teeth, flossed and

ate a pancake. After I went to look for an outfit. It was 8 now. I looked through everything and decided on a cute and casual outfit. Light blue skinny jeans that were slightly ripped at the jeans,

purple silk slightly puffy sleeved button up (It was low cut so I had a white lace spaghetti step on under, white boots that were fuzzy, black velvet blazer and a matching tote bag. In the bag were

my phone, itouch, iPod, gum and wallet. I then put on my deep burgundy lip stain and dabbed it (So it wont come off) glossed it and cast a spell so it wouldn't come off no matter what, mascara,

eye liner and smoky eye shadow. It was 11:31 am. I decided to do breathing exercises. Then at 12 I heard the doorbell."Hi! Flowers?" He asked and handed me lilies. "Thank you kind sir…" I said

and curtsied. He bowed and held out his hand. I grabbed my bag and then his hand. "Why I never!" I faked horror when we got to his car. "Sorry…" He said. "THIS CAR IS SO AWESOME! Why

didn't you tell me! OMG!" I said and looked it over. "Oh, I just finished it with Bells…. She found out I finished it on the time we went to the movies…" He said. "Bells? Bella Swan? Oh, cool…" I said.

He didn't catch on. I was heartbroken. I mean I didn't know they hung out…. "So, um…. Can we go to Forks? To explore? I heard there was an awesome forest….." I hinted. He tensed. "Please?" I

pouted. "Okay…" He said reluctantly. When we got in I saw Bella and her friends Alice. "Hi Bells!" Jake called. Asshole! On our date you talk about Bella and when we see her you go talk to her! If I

didn't like you so much Jake, I'd use my powers to kick your ass! GRRRRRR! Hmph! "Jake? Come on! I want to explore some more!" I pouted. "Kay! Coming! Bye Bells!" He said and ran to me.

Take that you bitch! "Come on! Let's go deeper! I always love the forests! They're full of mystery and a perfect place to hide!" I said and smiled. "Listen Jake. There's something really important I

need to tell you…. I'm a witch. A strong one at that.." I said and showed him my power. "Wow, that's cool! I'm a werewolf!" He said and went behind a tree. And when he came out he was a giant

russet wolf. "Awwwwww! Jake your so adorably cute! Like a giant puppy! I love dogs! SO CUTE!" I said and tackle hugged him. He made a chukling sound and I smacked the back of his head.

"Don't laugh! Jerk!" I managed to get out between laughes. We were both laughing our heads off. and I could see the dissapointment. "I need to talk to you alone…" He said ad they disappeared so

far away that not even the can hear us. "What?" I snapped. "I think that if your gonna act like this to Bells then we can't go out…." He said and looked away. "W-w-what?" I said shocked. "Bells is

my friend and I love her. If your gonna be mean to her then we can't go out. I'm sorry. I never liked you… I only wanted to score. It was a dare. Don't talk to me anymore. I don't know you so

don't say hi, or wave or do anything with me or any of my friends. And by the way the Cullen's aren't my friends. I'm sorry." He said and lokked away as he disappeared. I looked down and felt the

tears fall. He was gone, all because I had to be a bitch and he noticed. Finally he'd left. Why did I have to be so rude whenever Bella was mentioned or there. Oh well. Bella 1, Lily 0. Oh well. I

sighed and let the tears fall and collapsed on the ground, not bothering to try to move. Why did he leave? Where did he go? Something he said made me think he was leaving Forks, for good. I

would be transferring to Forks High and moving from La Push to Forks. An apartment. Tch. How boring. But it would have to do for now. As I walked through the forest I realized I was lost and

gave up. Deciding to just stay in the forest. No bothers, no interruptions, no Jake….. No Jake. That made me cry harder. Suddenly I felt myself lifted up and carried to a place with lots of people

and cars and police cars. "I found her…." The guy holding me called and I dimly realized it was Sam. Jake's friend Sam. "She keeps saying stuff like 'I hate her', 'He left' a lot. More so does she say

he's gone…." Sam spoked. "Who left?" Chief Swan asked. "Jake disappeared as well….." Someone said and I felt the tears come again. "Ahhhh." Chief Swan said knowingly. "Bells, maybe she

should stay here instead of being all alone in her house of apartment. Take her upstairs to the guest room." He told her.


	6. Chapter 5

~Next Day~

Looks like I was going to be living with the Swans until I graduate. Chief Swan asked

me to call him Charlie and was seeing this as a repeat of the Bella/Edward incident.

Same senario, different story. And now was convinced I was going to Italy(WTF?) to

get Jake back. Seriously what does Italy have to do with anything? "Lily?" Bella asked

one day coming in with Edward. "Yes?" I asked not interested. "UM, we were told not

to talk about it but… How did you know Jake?" She asked. I felt a sharp pang in my

chest but tried to stop the tears I knew were coming. We were on our first date, he

kept going on. Bells this, Bells that. Apparently he noticed I was kinda rude when he

kept going on. We went to the forest and he saw you and went to talk. We went to

this meadow and exchanged….. Secrets. After that he broke up with me, told me

never to talk to him, or his friends again, and that he would be leaving for a while.

Then after a while Sam found me. The end. Happy?" I asked sarcastically. "No. I'm so

sorr-" She started to appolagize. "Don't." I said and walked out. "Chief Swan? May I

go out for a while?" I asked. "Sure hun, but please call me Charlie." He said. "Thak

you Charlie…" I said and walked past my car into the forest. I found the meadow and

sat down to cry. "Lily?" Bella asked and came out of the trees with Edward. I ignored

them and continued the spell. It would show me what Jake was doing. I do it

everyday when I come here. A window opened and it showed Jake somewhere

flirting with a cute waitress. Tears filled my eyes. And it shut down. "Stupid mutt….

How could you….. You promised as long as we kept each others secrets we'd be

together…." I accidentally said out loud before passing out. I remember feeling cold

and being lifted and then I remember waking up with a hovering Charlie standing

over me. "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?" He screamed at me. I shrunk back. "YOU

COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED!" He added in a shout. "Well, I'm not, so may I please go

to my room?" I asked. I only went out once(Today) in the past week. I never knew

people were watching, concerned. Before I knew it months, day and weeks passed.

And all I did was sit in my room moping. I haven't started school still. I barely eat or

talk.

January

Febuary

March

April

May

June

July

August

September

October

November

And no it's December again. Everything reminds me of him. I feel like the hole in my

chest is consuming me. Like I'm falling apart and being ripped in to. Why did he have

to have me? We had such a good time, didn't we? I wonder if you'd actually felt the

sparks like I did… "Can we come in Lily?" Bella asked. I ignored her. "Look, we saw

what you did… What are you?" She asked. "Witch. And apparently I'm a bitch too."

I whispered. "No your not. Edwards a vampire, so is his family! I'm accident prone

and Jake's a werewolf!" Bella blurted. "Really? I didn't notice." I said sarcastically.

"Oh! He told you!" She said shocked. "No shit Sherlock." I said. "Wanna come with

me to dinner at Edwards?" She asked. Edward looked shocked. "Why not? Maybe

then Charlie'll get off my back…." I said. "Billy! Jake left her in a forest. Just like

Edward did to Bella too. Found her the same too, Sam Uley. She's like a daughter to

me Billy. Don't pin this on Lily! Well, goodbye!" Charlie hissed to the phone.

"Charlie? Can I go with Bella to the Cullens?" I asked. "Of course sweety!" He said and

smiled. "Thanks…" I murmered and followed them into the truck. Once we got their

house I could see the shock on all of their faces. "Um, Bella? May we ask you

something?" Esme asked. "Sure.." Bella said. "I can't see her….." Alice said. Jasper as

looking pained. "So…. Much…. Pain…. Heartbreak…. Owww….." He said.

"Ok….." I said and sat down. "I hate her…. She's upset over the mut, come's uninvited

to our house, harms our family and just sits there!" Rosalie hissed. Emmet smirked.

Carslile sat there and looked at my black expression. "You know?" He asked.

Everyone looked. "Yes. Even before Isabella told me. Jake told me about himself. And

I suspected your guys secret. And her secret is kinda obvious…." I slightly smirked.

"I'm very good at keeping secrets myself so…" I said and looked sad. "Okay then.

Who wants pie?" Esme asked. "We made it for Bella…" Alice said. "I don't want to

impose…." I said. "You won't!" Esme said. "Okay….." I said hesitantly. "Bella, tell

Charlie I'm going to my apartment. Please." I told her. "Oh, okay…." She said. "What's

your apartment number?" Alice asked. I told her and she turned on the news. My

apartment building was on fire. "You can stay here….." Esme said. "Thank you. I can't

impose on Charlie. But are you sure it's alright?" I asked. "Of course!" She looked

slightly offended. "Guest room on the right. I assume you need to get your stuff?" She

asked. "Nope!" I called and poofed my stuff and the furniture into theguest room.

After all this was done I layed down for a good nights sleep. Boy was I ever

wrong…..

Note: This is my shortest chapter but I don't have much time to write. My baby sisters birthday's in 2 days, we start decorating and shopping in 3 days, in 13 days its my birthday, then its christmas eve, christmas, boxing day/my big sisters birthday then new years and soon christmas break. So bye for no...


	7. Chapter 6

I dreamt of him. It's playing in my mind over and over. It hurts and feels like the holes being opened again. I sighed and realized it would be a looong time before I could sleep

again. So I got up and checked myself. My hair was in a ponytail, I had dark purple pj bottoms(Silk) and a light purple sports bra. I wasn't that self-consious. Tomorrow I really

start school. Yippee. NOT! I checked the clock. It was 2 am. No ones up? Good! I walked to the kitchen and got a glass of milk. Wait! Milk? Whatever. I then sat down and turned

on Cosmo to watch Charmed. After it ended it was 4 and I turned the tv off and went outside. "I wonder if anything would be different if I'd tried to be nicer? I hate her! If he was

so in love with her why'd he hit on me? Flirt? Why tell me he cared if he didn't? God Jake! You're a jerk! But why am I still so in love with you? STUPID MUTT!" I said and I felt the

tears fall. I could tell they were watching so I put a spell. No one would see me, I would see no one or nothing but black. I felt the pain and let it go. The tears fell and I didn't

notice someone they noticed. Watching from the shadows and making my spell dissapear. "Lily? Are you alright?" Esme. "Can I help?" Jasper. "It's going to be alright." Alice. "We'll

find that mutt. Bella wants us to." Edward. "Jake's just upset…" Bella. "Jacob is still just a boy. Give him time…" Carslile. "Not like he imprinted or anything, she's just a stupid girl

who he liked because of her chest. Bitch." Rosalie. "Rose, calm down. What you say is true but still… I WANT TO BEAT HIM FOR ROSE!" Emmett. All lies. All fake. Rosalie was right.

He was lying. Yet why do I feel all this pain? Because of a crush? I hate my life. I don't deserve to live. I could feel the negative emotions build. Soon I'd be a dark witch. What did

it matter? Evil is nothing. Life is nothing. Good is nothing. Feelings are nothing. Boys deserve to die with the bitch. I could fell the darkness surround me. "I read about it before.

When a witch is so far gone in the darkness and negative emotions are at their best a witch turns black, to evil. To make the pain go away. My hair turned black with dark purple

streaks underneath, my skin turned white, my eyes turned to solid black and my emotion disappeared. I felt the clothes change. I was in black skirt that was small, tight black

halter top, black see through socks that stopped mid-thigh(Below the skirt), black knee high leather boots and matching choker, black stud earings, black mascara and eye

liner(Heavy), heavy eye shadow(Black and dark purple), dark purple velvet fingerless gloves that reached to where my chest was, black nail polish and dark red lip stain. I smiled

cruelly and walked over to a tree. I touched it and it suddenly turned black and dead. "Wonderful…" I said and smiled a truly evil smile. I walked over to Rosalie. "Go. To. Hell." I

said and pushed her. She flew into the tree and disappeared. I then did the same to Bella and Alice. Then Esme. The boys looked terrifying. "Wanna play a game?" I asked. "You

give in to the dark emotions, I win. You somehow don't, you win. Like that'll happen." They nodded. They were doing okay not falling. "I killed your reason for living your sun in the

darkness. Your loves. Dead. What'll you do about it?" I asked. "Nothing…." Edward said. Jasper was looking pissed. So was Emmett. They were darkness. They served me. Carslile

looked in control. Edward was looking like he was going to kill himself. But why? Did he really love her to that extent? Was he really truly honorable in his love? But why? Why! It's

not fair….. Why couldn't Jake truly love me? What's wrong with me? Why am I being so mean? Is it really going to solve anything? No. And I knew that, but I need to real in my

emotions. Become light again. Dark is bad. I'm afraid of the dark. I'm scared. I'm really scared. I want Jake! But he doesn't, nor will he ever, want me the way I want him. But he'd

hate me if he knew I was doing this. I need to be good again. I have to be light. With these powerful and good emotions, I become one. Light and darkness reunite. Banish these

evil thoughts and return me to the light. Take the evil spirit within me and turn it anew. Bring back the good and let me start anew. Wipe my plate clean until the darkness is truly

gone for good from me. When it's gone, return my memories. I felt myself turn back to normal and all thoughts and memories dissapear. Who am I?

Authors note:

**What'll happen to Lily? Are the Cullens safe?(YES!) Was it Jake watching? Was he really flirting with a waitress? Is this the end?**

**Sorry another short chapter but in 5 days it's my birthday!  
**


End file.
